


La vie est belle.

by thiswar



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswar/pseuds/thiswar
Summary: Ce soir ils recoivent Indochine qui revient avec leur nouvel album ; et pour fêter ca, ils allaient faire l'honneur à Quotidien de dévoiler "la vie est belle" en live durant l'émission. Seulement pour les besoins du dit live, il fallait faire des réglages et donc la chanson devait être jouée.Dès lors, Laurent avait eu peur.





	La vie est belle.

**Author's Note:**

> Petite précision,  
> comme je suis très très douée et ne sais donc pas mettre en gras/ italique ; les paroles de chanson sont en début de paragraphe, les pensées sont représentées avec des '*'.  
> Voilàààà (promis je vais essayer de changer quand j'aurai compris comment ça marche...)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ce soir ils recoivent Indochine qui revient avec leur nouvel album ; et pour fêter ca, ils allaient faire l'honneur à Quotidien de dévoiler "la vie est belle" en live durant l'émission. Seulement pour les besoins du dit live, il fallait faire des réglages et donc la chanson devait être jouée.

Dès lors, Laurent avait eu peur. Les chansons d'Indochine avaient toujours eu une grande proximité avec la vie ou les choix de Yann. Ça n'avait jamais dérangé le presque cinquantenaire, mais maintenant qu'il ne partageait plus la vie du quarantenaire, il avait, eh bien... Peur. Peur de la justesse des paroles  
Peur des réactions de Yann. Peur de voir une fois de plus que ces sourires ne lui sont plus destinés mais à un autre, plus beau, plus jeune, plus parfait.

 

C'est donc dans cet état d'esprit qu'il arriva sur le plateau avant le début du single durant les répétitions.

Pour l'instant Yann et Martin sont éloignés l'un de l'autre- enfin à trois mètres, ce qui est déjà énorme pour eux.

Les premières notes résonnèrent dans le studio. Déjà Martin se rapproche de Yann. *Il est où Hugo quand on a besoin de lui.*

Moi je suis né ici pour n'être qu'avec toi  
*Et merde. *  
Quand Laurent avait rencontré Yann, il avait eu l'impression de redécouvrir la vie, voir enfin la véritable beauté du monde. Tout semblait plus beau. Laurent n'aurait jamais pensé devoir affronter à nouveau un monde morne alors que yann était là.  
Et voilà que les deux abrutis se regardent comme s'ils venaient de découvrir la 8ème merveille du monde- ce qui exact dans le cas de yann. Ah. Il a décroché de la voix de Sirkis.

La vie est belle aussi belle que toi  
*Putain. Mais c'est quoi cette chanson. *  
Laurent ne pourra jamais oublier les regards, les sourires, les paroles de Yann quand c'était lui le destinataire de ces étincelles qu'il n'osait plus nommer amour.  
Yann aussi a l'air de comprendre comme ce second sens à la chanson, mais ce n'est pas Laurent qu'il regarde avec ces yeux si magnifiques quand la phrase retentie. 

J'étais pourtant si fier de vivre près de toi  
Trop peut être. C'est peut être ça qui l'avait poussé à le quitter.

C'était pourtant si clair de finir avec toi  
Oui c'était clair, tellement clair, qu'il n'avait pas cru à la possibilité de le perdre. S'il avait sû.  
*Merde.* Il a plus écouté. Encore. Tant pis.

La vie est belle aussi cruelle que ca, elle nous ressemble parfois  
Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'IL arrive ? Ils étaient déjà suffisamment heureux avant. Et dire que c'est lui-même qui l'a présenté à Yann. Quel con.

Tout ne finira pas juste ici  
Tout ? Non. Seulement leur amour. Et son espérance. Et son coeur.  
Cependant il reste l'émission, seul lien après les photos les représentant si amoureux mais qui commencent déjà à vieillir.

 

La vie est belle mais cruelle parfois, elle nous ressemble toi et moi  
Depuis qu'IL était arrivé, Yann avait commencé à être plus enthousiaste, heureux, vivant. Mais il avait aussi commencé à se braquer contre Laurent. Les engueulades avaient commencé à cette époque et elles étaient étrangement en synchronisation avec des actions concernant Martin ; son reportage en Islande, l'arrivée d'Hugo Clément, un ami proche- trop, pour yann- du parisien, ou tout simplement, Macron- alors lui, Yann ne pouvait plus le supporter, rien que le nom l'énervait-.

Ah. Yann le regarde. Lui, Laurent. Leurs regards se verrouillent. Ces yeux semblent s'excuser.  
Le contact a dû durer plus longtemps qu'il n'a cru, Monsieur Parfait les regarde à tour de rôle. Lui aussi comprend la proximité entre la chanson et la vie de Yann. Il semble avoir honte, il essaye de mettre plus de distance entre leurs deux corps. Yann le voit aussi, voilà qu'il tend la main pour caresser ce visage tellement juvénile. Souvent Laurent essaye de le haïr mais il n'y arrive jamais, il arrive seulement à se détester encore plus.

Non. Pas ce regard yann, pas pour ce gosse. Pas celui qui représente tellement cette chanson.  
*Non yann s'il-te-plaît ne lui prend pas la main. Regarde moi. Reste là.*  
Mais déjà le présentateur tire le reporter par le bras vers les couloirs du studio pour plus d'intimité, comme eux le faisait avant quand la passion animant leurs gestes devenait trop importante.  
Ils ont à peine dépassé la porte que leurs têtes sont déjà jointes et les mains déjà partout sur l'autre. 

Laissant Laurent encore plus  
Seul et triste à la fois.

 

Laurent ne souviendra pas du reste de la chanson, mais seulement de l'humidité sur ses joues.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, alors, pour résumer. (Citer du Bref, ma passion)  
> 1\. Tout ceci est fictif ! (Et rien ne m'appartient évidemment, la chanson est tirée de l'album 'la vie est belle' d'Indochine  
> 2\. Tout ceci a été écrit à l'arrache ! *coughcoughen1hcoughcough* (et en ayant commencé à 23h, la bonne idée hein)  
> 3\. Bisou sur vous pour avoir lu <3


End file.
